<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ishimaru's DNA Test Results by ThePipofDespair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965521">Ishimaru's DNA Test Results</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePipofDespair/pseuds/ThePipofDespair'>ThePipofDespair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Owada Mondo, Fluff, Ishimaru Kiyotaka-centric, M/M, Pansexual Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Running in the Halls is Not Welcome in a School Environment, ishimondo - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePipofDespair/pseuds/ThePipofDespair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyotaka spends time with Mondo while waiting for his DNA test results to get back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka &amp; Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ishimaru's DNA Test Results</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of weeks ago, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, aka the Ultimate Moral Compass, decided to find out if there were any traces of DNA other than Japanese in him. Of course, he'd been born and raised in Tokyo his whole life, so the chances of that were very slim.</p><p>Kiyotaka sits on the bed of his dorm room, still trying to decipher the thing known as a "smartphone", since he'd never really used one. He'd had a simple phone when he was younger, but his new boyfriend Mondo Owada had recently bought him a smartphone for his birthday. </p><p>The dark-haired male sighs in frustration. Modern technology kind of scared him yet irritated him at the same time.</p><p>"Shoot! How do I call someone again?'" Kiyotaka mumbles to himself. <br/>
The moral compass clicks back to his phone's home screen and locates the orange "contacts" button. He clicks that button and scrolls down the list to find his boyfriend's name.</p><p>"Naegi Makoto... Ogami Sakura... oh, there it is! Owada Mondo!"<br/>
Kiyotaka smiles to himself and clicks the "call" button.</p><p>About ten seconds after Kiyotaka calls him, Mondo answers.<br/>
"Sup, kyoudai!" Mondo's voice chuckles into Kiyotaka's ear.</p><p>"Hey..." Kiyotaka mumbles.<br/>
"Can you... come over? Please? I need help with my smartphone..."</p><p>"Babe, you managed to call me," Mondo says.<br/>
"I don't think you're in <em>that</em> much of a pickle."</p><p>Kiyotaka sighs.<br/>
"But I <em>do </em>need help, Mondo! Can you <em>please</em> come over?"</p><p>Mondo chuckles.<br/>
"I'll be right over," he replies. </p><p>"Thank you," Kiyotaka says.<br/>
"See you soon."</p><p>"Bye, bro. Love you."<br/>
Kiyotaka hears Mondo blow a kiss into the phone, and Kiyotaka blushes a bit.</p><p>"Bye, Mondo," Kiyotaka replies.<br/>
"I love you too."</p><p>Mondo then hangs up. Kiyotaka blushes a bit more.<br/>
Then his phone chimes, and he checks it.</p><p><strong>1</strong> <strong>new message from Owada Mondo</strong><br/>
"❤"</p><p>"How do I access the emojis?" Kiyotaka asks himself. <br/>
"Oh well. I'll just type the emoticon version."</p><p><strong>Ishimaru Kiyotaka --&gt; Owada Mondo </strong><br/>
"&lt;3"</p><p>A few seconds after Kiyotaka sends the message, he hears the quick clopping of shoes in the hallway. He grumbles to himself because running in the halls is not welcome in a school environment. </p><p><strong>Ishimaru Kiyotaka --&gt; Owada Mondo</strong><br/>
"Please no running in the halls. &lt;:("<br/>
-<br/>
<strong>Owada Mondo --&gt; Ishimaru Kiyotaka </strong><br/>
"Damn bro how'd you know it was me"<br/>
-<br/>
<strong>Ishimaru Kiyotaka --&gt; Owada Mondo </strong><br/>
"That's bad grammar, Mondo."<br/>
"And hall monitor instinct."</p><p>Kiyotaka lays down on his bed (boots off, of course, because you shouldn't put your boots, or any shoes, for that matter, on a bed), but not for long because a knock sounds at the door. <br/>
Kiyotaka gets off the bed and answers the door. Of course, the person at the door was Mondo.</p><p>"Hey," Mondo says. <br/>
"What's your big phone issue? Or are you just making up excuses for me to come over?"</p><p>"I-I don't make up excuses!" Kiyotaka answers defensively.<br/>
"I just... need help with my phone in general."</p><p>Mondo comes into Kiyotaka's dorm.<br/>
"It's not that hard to use a smartphone, kyoudai. I mean, you had a phone before."</p><p>"Yeah, a simple phone that didn't have a million apps and features like this one does," Kiyotaka replies. <br/>
"And please close the door."</p><p>Mondo nods, closing Kiyotaka's door. <br/>
Kiyotaka hands his phone to Mondo as the two sit down on Kiyotaka's bed.</p><p>Mondo is about to start helping Kiyotaka with his phone when he feels the shorter male's head land on his shoulder.<br/>
Mondo plays with Kiyotaka's slightly-spiky hair, and the moral compass closes his ruby-red eyes.</p><p>"You're so cute," Mondo chuckles.</p><p>The moral compass doesn't reply, instead placing a light kiss on the side of the biker's head. <br/>
Mondo wraps an arm around Kiyotaka, and Kiyotaka snuggles into his boyfriend with a little smile.</p><p>It felt as if this pure moment could last forever, but a school announcement halts it.<br/>
<em>'Ishimaru Kiyotaka, please report to the main office. Ishimaru Kiyotaka to the main office. Thank you.'</em></p><p>"What's this for?" Mondo asks Kiyotaka. <br/>
"Are you in trouble?"</p><p>"No, of course not," Kiyotaka replies. <br/>
"It's most likely to access the school network to see my DNA results."</p><p>"Can I come with?" Mondo asks.<br/>
"I'm curious now, kyoudai."</p><p>"I guess there's no rule against that," Kiyotaka says with a shrug.<br/>
He lets go of Mondo to put on his boots before grabbing the biker's hand and pulling him up.</p><p>The two kiss the real quick, then head out the door.</p><p>"Do you think the results will reveal anything surprising?" Mondo asks.<br/>
"That you're not completely Japanese?"</p><p>Kiyotaka shrugs. <br/>
"There's a chance. But probably not."</p><p>"You never know, kyoudai," Mondo says.</p><p>The biker and the moral compass soon arrive to the main office, and they enter. </p><p>"I see you brought Owada-san, Ishimaru-san," the secretary says.</p><p>Kiyotaka nods.<br/>
"He wants to see my DNA results as well. He's allowed to, right?"</p><p>"Of course," the secretary answers. <br/>
"Come with me, boys."</p><p>The males follow the secretary into one of the back rooms. The room had a couple of chairs and a large desktop computer. </p><p>Kiyotaka types the site address into the computer.<br/>
"So I just type my name into the database, right?" </p><p>"Sounds about right," Mondo replies.</p><p>Kiyotaka types his name into the search bar, and a page for his results shows up. The moral compass clicks the link and prepares himself. </p><p>"Ishimaru Kiyotaka, son of Ishimaru Takaaki and his deceased spouse," the males read together. <br/>
"Ninety percent Japanese. Ten percent-"</p><p>"Spanish?" Kiyotaka asks, surprised. <br/>
"I'm <em>Spanish</em>?"</p><p>"Apparently," Mondo replies. <br/>
"Congrats, kyoudai. You can qualify as gay and European."</p><p>"I'm <em>pansexual</em>," Kiyotaka corrects.<br/>
"Not homosexual."</p><p>"Whatever. You're still technically gay."<br/>
Mondo leans over and pecks Kiyotaka's cheek.</p><p>"Kyoudai, be careful," Kiyotaka says softly. <br/>
"Public displays of affection are not welcome in a school environment."</p><p>"Oops," Mondo chuckles quietly.</p><p>Kiyotaka exits out of the website and leaves the office with Mondo. <br/>
"Thank you," Kiyotaka says to the secretary as he and Mondo leave.</p><p>"Hey, kyoudai, you can speak Spanish since you <em>are</em> Spanish, right?" Mondo asks.</p><p>"I do know a good amount of Spanish," Kiyotaka replies. <br/>
"I'm not fluent though. I'm only fluent in English and Japanese."</p><p>"That's awesome, dude," Mondo says with a smile.<br/>
"You'll have to teach me a bit sometime."</p><p>Kiyotaka nods.<br/>
"Yeah, I guess we could."</p><p>The two then head back to Kiyotaka's dorm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>